kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Decade Returns ~A.D. 2019~
is the seventy-first episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. It features the debut of Taki Time Mazine 2.0, and its Build, Fourze, Ultraman X & Zero forms. It also marks the first and only appearance of Decade Complete Jumbo Formation Neo Decadriver version. Synopsis Ray forces on her leash, moments after being defeated by Geiz and Taki. Meanwhile, returns, approaching Taki and told her more details behind the deaths of Sougo's parents. takes another one last ditch attempt to confiscate the Another Zi-O Ridewatch from his former contract holder, while Hiryuu forces a number of people into becoming . However, Ray blocks his way again, and to his chagrin, Hiryuu found out everything what happened 10 years ago! Continuity and Placement *'' :'' Between episodes and . Plot TBA Cast * : * : * : * : |宇治清高|Uji Kiyotaka}} * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * : * : |石黒 英雄|Ishiguro Hideo}} * : Guest cast * |門矢 士|Kadoya Tsukasa}}: |井上 正大|Inoue Masahiro}} * |海東 大樹|Kaitō Daiki}}: |戸谷 公人|Totani Kimito}} * |佐久間悠|Sakuma Yu}}: |佐久 間悠|Sakuma Yu}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton *Reiji Matsushima: Christopher Randolph *Shinya Aizawa: Quinton Flynn * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : TBA * : Chris Patton *Gai Kurenai: Matthew Mercer *Fubuki Izumi:Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Ray: Cristina Valenzuela Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |永德|}} *Ultraman Orb: |鍜治 洸太朗|Kaji Kōtarō}} *Another Decade: |藤田 慧|Fujita Satoshi}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Ultraman X (in Time Mazine 2.0), (in Time Mazine 2.0), (in Time Mazine 2.0), Ultraman Zero (in Time Mazine 2.0) **Ray ***Greeza (Final Form), Magata-no-Orochi, Reugosite *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Taki *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade ***Kamen Ride: Decade ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Form Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: N/A ***Final Kamen Ride: N/A **'Form(s) Used:' ***Decade, Complete Form Jumbo Formation **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend, J ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Form Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: Decadriver ***Final Attack Ride: N/A Ultra Fusion Cards *'Card Used:' **Ultraman + Tiga, Ultraman Ginga + Ultraman Victory + Ultraman X *'Fusion Up used:' **Specium Zepellion, Orb Trinity Quotes emerging victorious over Ray's summoned Kaiju.|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} Notes *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Mach, Snipe, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial ***'Ridewatches (Ultra Heroes)': Orb, Orb Origin, X, Zero, Zero Beyond, Ultraseven ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Ghost, Decade, W, Zi-O II, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Agito, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Build, Ex-Aid, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma *Taki's Time Mazine receives an new paintjob, courtesy of Reiji. The new colors of Taki's Time Mazine match her Rider form's color scheme. This updated Time Mazine is now known as Version 2.0.. Reiji co-pilots a Time Mazine for the first time. *Reiji piloting the Time Mazine 2.0 in Ultraman X mode is an inside joke to Kensuke Takahashi's previous role of Daichi Ozora. This is most likely done as a reference to Reiji's actor portraying the human host of Ultraman X. * assumes Complete Form Jumbo Formation for the first time since the . *Ray reveals to know a forbidden paralysis technique which she uses on , effectively putting him out of commission for the rest of series. External Links *Decade Returns ~A.D. 2019~ at FanFiction.Net